scribblenautsfandomcom-20200214-history
Maxwell
Maxwell is the main character/protagonist in Scribblenauts, Super Scribblenauts, Scribblenauts Remix, Scribblenauts Unlimited, and Scribblenauts Unmasked. He is a boy that has small black eyes and will always have a smile on his face (even if he were to die (except Scribblenauts Unmasked)). His job is to find Starites and Starite Shards anywhere he can search, often to save someone or something. Appearance Maxwell wears a Rooster Helmet, headphones, a blue hoodie with a star on it (believed to be a starite), white gloves, green shorts, blue shoes, and red socks. He has small square eyes (Scribblenauts and Super Scribblenauts - only)(possibly due to technical limitations)/small round eyes (concept art, Scribblenauts Remix and Scribblenauts Unlimited) and a smile. He shares a star necklace and a Rooster Helmet with the Scribblenaut, this may be a coincidence or Maxwell may have worn them so that he looked more like a Scribblenaut (Although most of his family seem to have their own variation of the Rooster Hat.) (See his brothers and his sister, Lily.) Biography According to Scribblenauts Unlimited's intro story line, Maxwell was born into a family of 44, with 41 brothers, one sister, and their parents. Being the son of Edgar and Julie, each of the 42 siblings were given magical gifts from their parent's previous travels. Maxwell's was a magical notebook, and Lily's was a globe that brought her anywhere in the world (The other gifts are unknown). When Lily was cursed to slowly turn to stone because Maxwell tricked a beggar to eat a rotten apple made by the magic notebook, Maxwell needed to collect Starites by making people happy by helping them out with their problems. After removing the curse, he went on to continue finding Starites, either by helping people or searching places where they may already be. Though he is meant to be helping, he's not afraid to defeat a few people and make his own worlds, whether they be paradises or nightmares. Motivations In all 3 main series (Remix and Unmasked are not canonical/Spinoff) Scribblenauts games, Maxwell is on a quest to collect Starites. Every game has a different motivation. Scribblenauts Maxwell is enrolled in an undefined university as a "Scribblenaut." They are after the Starites for an unexplained reason. They solve problems, Trials, and puzzles for Starites; Maxwell uses his magical notebook to solve and obtain them. Super Scribblenauts and Scribblenauts Remix Like the original, Maxwell's motivations are uncertain. However, it is a bit easier to figure out what is happening. In the game, he is seen looking at various constellations. The game could be Maxwell's imagination, or it could be him actually exploring the stars. Despite the possibilities, it is still not 100% known what the actual story is for this adventure. Scribblenauts Unlimited In the end, it turns out this was just an attempt by Maxwell and Lily's father at teaching them a lesson. The old man was really their dad in disguise. Their father just wanted them to smarten them up, and be taught the importance of being kind to others. Scribblenauts Unmasked Maxwell and Lily were immaturely arguing about comic book heroes. So to decide, Maxwell rips out a page from his notebook, and writes Gotham on it, and touches it to Lily's globe. The globe activates and both Maxwell and Lily are transported to the Gotham City. However, what he doesn't realize, the word Doppelganger was written on the back of the page, spawning him in Gotham City. Now Maxwell and Lily must team up with the heroes of the DCU to stop Doppelganger. Object The Maxwell object is one of the two objects that cannot be created with the notebook (the other one being the Create-A-Tron); typing 'Maxwell' will instead create his Doppelganger. Maxwell can only be found in two of special time machine levels, one being the first level of Scribblenauts, and the other having an unknown origin and representation/meaning. Maxwell can be moved into the playground by using a potion with the portable adjective given to it. When dragged and dropped from a high height, a Maxwell will make the same noise as dropping a rock from a high height. In Super Scribblenauts, Maxwell from 1-1 Secret Time Machine level can be cloned like all other objects, but will not show any information when selected with the magnifying glass. This making it extremely difficult to add behavior adjectives to Maxwell. When multiple Maxwells are present, they will act much similar to an animal rather than a human. A Maxwell will become aggressive when another Maxwell is picked up or attacked by any other object. A Maxwell will attack by running into their opponent, but will still use weapons when they are available or given to them. The Maxwell object is also included in Unlimited, when you use a teleporter or a cloning machine. You can also spawn it by using The $ Method and The @ Method. The Maxwell that was spawned using the teleporter can also be modified with adjectives and the powerful object editor. You can use the object editor to change the name, so he will be easier to spawn. Maxwell related objects Objects that make references to Maxwell are: *Neon Sign *LOL Wut *This Game *Fifth Cell Team Photo *Clone / Doppelganger (A.K.A. Maxwell) *TV, when turned on. (Disregarding Super Scribblenauts and Original) *Photo *Movie Theater *Shadow (light) *Ski Mask *Trading Card *Wanted Poster *Chalk Outline *Super Scribblenauts *Post Two Seventeen *@scribblenaut *@maxwelldummy Gallery Scribblenauts1.jpg|Maxwell in a Helicopter Scribwiiu_(1).png|Rooster Helmet Wii U Controller Cover Scribblenatushat01.jpg|Maxwell's Rooster Helmet FAIL.png|Maxwell's sprite when he dies Maxwell_Plushie.jpg|A Maxwell Plushie Maxwell_Costume.jpg|A child in a Maxwell costume Maxwell in a bathtub.jpeg|Flying in the official vehicle- A Winged Dotted Bathtub.|link=Winged Dotted Bathtub Maxwell draw.jpg|Sitting on a cloud. Maxbird.jpg|Fly away! SU Maxwell.jpg|From Scribblenauts Unlimited SU storyline 2.jpg|Maxwell and his Sister, Lily 306025_436758929745032_637246011_n.jpg|Maxwell 3DS case 8041028515_49d072c95d.jpg|A Maxwell action figture TF2 Medic Scribblenaut Banner.jpg|The Rooster Helmet in Team Fortress 2. Maxwell's Creations.jpg|Maxwell in Scribblenauts Scribblenauts-unlimited-maxwell.jpg|Maxwell in Scribblenauts Unlimited YEAH-Maxwell.png|Maxwell cheers! Maxwell old sprite.png|Maxwell's old sprite Maxwell.png|Maxwell, Scribblenauts Unlimited Maxwell Unmasked.png|Maxwell, Scribblenauts Unmasked Maxwell toy figure.jpg|A Maxwell toy figure Maxwell-art.png Maxwell2.png maxwell-unmasked-art.png|Maxwell, Scribblenauts Unmasked Maxwell Scribblenauts.png B6344873-0FD9-4AE7-84CD-D2D00D10EF99.jpeg|Maxwell and Lily, Scribblenauts Unlimited maxwell-scribblenautsshowdown.png|Scribblenauts Showdown artwork Screenshot_2019-09-15-12-17-51.png|Maxwell in Avatar Picker in Scribblenauts Remix. maxwellscribblenautsshowdown.jpg|Maxwell in Scribblenauts Showdown image01.gif 4.gif 5.gif 7.gif 8.gif 11.gif Category:Objects Category:Words Category:People Category:Characters Category:Avatars Category:Maxwell's Family Category:@ Method Spawns Category:Unspawnable Words Category:Featured Articles